Love Triangle
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Kanda had a dream of Allen. Lavi had a crush on Allen. How about Allen? What would he choose? Kanda x Allen x Lavi. Oneshoot. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer : I have nothing, nothing, nothing~~~ *got slashed by mugen***

**Please enjoy~~~ Khufufufufu :)**

**Kanda x Allen x Lavi. YAOI. ONESHOOT.**

* * *

He kissed Allen again, long, lazy kisses that drove both of them crazy. He slid between Allen's thighs, positioned himself for an ultimate joining, looked down at Allen's face, dreamy and flushed with arousal. And...

"Kanda... Why you are sleeping in here?" A voice called Kanda's name softly.

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, and after he regained his full consciousness, his eyes widened. His heart was beating crazily because he remembered what happened before was just a dream. And he got double shock because a man that appeared in his dream was standing in front of him.

"Mo- Moyashi! What are you doing here?" Kanda asked nervously.

"I'm the one who asked you about that. And my name is Allen, A.L.L.E.N!" He scolded at Kanda. Allen put both of his arms in his waist and pouted. "Why you are sleeping in here, Ba-kan-da?"

Kanda's eyes swept the room, and then he realized that he was in the library. He fell asleep while he was reading. He looked back at Allen and gave that silver hair boy his sour face. "Che! It's none of your business." And he walked out from that room.

When he walked out through the door, he could heard Allen was yelling at him. He pretended like he didn't care and kept walking. He decided to go back to his room. When he arrived, he closed his door, and gave a long sighed.

_'What kind of dream that I have? I think I'm not into boy. Moreover, that was Allen! ALLEN! That baka moyashi!' _Kanda thought. He shook his head, trying to denied his dream. He threw himself to his bed and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, it couldn't help him to forgot his dream. The images that appeared in his dream were flashing in his mind.

"Shit! Maybe I should go to practice." He stood up and left his room.

At the same time, Allen was still in the library. He was searching for some book, and still mad. "Damn Bakanda! What kind of attitude was that? Could he be nice to me for a little?"

"So there you are, Allen!" A man called him from his back. Allen turned his head and gave that man his smile. That man had a red hair, his eyes was wearing an eye-patch, bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Lavi!" Allen greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for you, you know?" Lavi said. "I'm so bored! That old-panda is going for some business. I need a friend to talk. That's why I come to see you."

"Sorry, Lavi. I'm so busy now. I'm searching for some book." Allen replied. "If you don't mind, you can help me to find these books, so we can play after that."

Lavi nodded. "Ok, I'll help you." He grinned. It took two hours to find those books. After they finished, Allen and Lavi went to Allen's room. Allen was teaching Lavi his dirty poker tricks. When Allen showed his talent, Lavi was observing Allen's features.

His eyes was looking at Allen's silver hair, and then his long eye-slashes, pure grey eyes, cute nose, full and soft lips, pale white neck, slender body, and his long-slim legs. Lavi was almost drooling. "Wow! Allen is so sexy!" He thought.

"So, Lavi, do you understand?" Allen asked. Allen's voice brought Lavi back to the reality. "Hey, you understand or not?" Allen repeated.

"Sorry, I'm just spacing-out for a moment." Lavi admitted.

Allen drew his face closer to Lavi's face. He seemed worried. "Are you ok? It's not like the usual you, Lavi. Do you have a fever?"

Lavi's heart was jumping. He could feel his face was burning. He couldn't think anymore. All he wanted was Allen now. He couldn't control himself when Allen looked at him that close with his innocent eyes like now. Now he was on his limit.

Allen shocked when Lavi suddenly pulled him and kissed him right on his lips. Lavi's hands was wrapping around Allen's waist, strong but gentle. Lavi's tongue was pushing his lips, begging for an entrance.

When Allen wanted to interrupt him, Lavi took this as a chance, rolling his tongue inside Allen's mouth. The kiss was so deep and intense. Allen pushed Lavi so hard, and their lips now parted.

"What... What do you mean, Lavi?" Allen breathed heavily. His body felt so hot, and he glared at Lavi.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand, and then pushed him to the bed. He placed Allen under his body and kissed him again and again. Allen tried to escape, but Lavi strengthened his grip on Allen's body. "Allen, I love you."

"No!" Allen screamed. "I just think you as my best friend. The one that I love is Kanda!"

When Lavi heard this, anger and jealousy filled his eyes. He ripped off Allen's jeans and underwear. He wrapped Allen's cock with his hand and began to move his hand up and down to that erection. "I'll make you mine." He whispered on Allen's ear.

Allen shivered when he heard Lavi's voice. "No! No!" He shook his head and struggled. "Kanda, help me!" He screamed desperately.

"No one will come at this time, Allen baby." Lavi smiled sarcastically. "Look how much you've enjoyed being taken by me. Just admit that." He unbuttoned Allen's shirt, and tossed that into the floor.

Allen knew Lavi was right. His body reacted to Lavi's movement. But he tried to deny it because he knew it was wrong. He didn't love him. He started to hate himself because of this. He hated himself because his body easily betrayed him.

When Lavi trailed his hands over on Allen's body, Kanda was walking back from his training and he heard some noises from the door beside him.

_'It's Moyashi's room right?' _Kanda thought._ 'Why it's so noisy? What is he doing?'_

Kanda felt curious, he walked closer to that door, wanted to check out what happened inside there. When he wanted to knock the door, and he heard Allen was screaming. He opened that unlocked door, and he saw that unbelieveable scene.

He saw Allen was under Lavi's body, naked, moaning in pleasure. Lavi was sucking that silver hair boy's nipple, and his hand was was stroking Allen's private member. Both of them were kissing roughly.

"What are you two doing?" Kanda yelled at them.

Lavi's head turned to the source of that voice. When he saw the intruder, he smirked. "Look, Allen. Your crush is coming." Lavi sat down on that bed, grabbed Allen's body, and put that silver hair boy in his lap, spreading Allen's thighs. Lavi's hand was still stroking Allen's member. Allen tried to hide his moan, but he couldn't stand it. Lavi was too skillful.

Kanda's body was unable to move. He was too shocked, his body was frozen. His mind was blank now. He didn't know why his heart felt so hurt. Inside him, anger, sadness, and jealousy was growing. He could feel his blood was rushing to his head.

"Like what you see, eh, Yuu-chan?" Lavi smiled sarcastically. He forced Allen to face Kanda. Allen's cheek was wet because of tears. "Stop it Lavi! I hate this!" Allen shook his head.

Lavi coated his finger with his saliva, and then pushed one digit into Allen's entrance. "Hey, Allen... Are you ready for the best part?" Lavi whispered at Allen's ear, and then licked his earlobe.

"Ahh... mmmmh... Lavi..." Allen moaned in pleasure. Allen's face made Kanda turned on. He felt his jeans was too tight now. He tried to redeem his desire, but it didn't work.

"It doesn't matter if you want to watch us or not, but can you close the door, Yuu-chan?" Lavi said. The tone was polite and calm, but his expression was so unfriendly. Lavi added one more digit into Allen's and began scissoring inside him.

Under his control, Kanda closed the door and decided to stay inside. His body moved before his mind. His instinct told him to walked closer to Allen. He looked at Allen's ecstatic face and then kissed him. Allen responded at that kiss and continued that kiss into an intense one.

Allen unzipped Kanda's jeans and pulled out his hard member. Kanda groaned. He moaned with pleasure when Allen wrapped and moved his hand around his cock.

"So you decided to join us?" Lavi said sarcastically. He pulled his fingers from Allen's, and then he pressed his erected member into that entrance. Allen's hand stopped moving and he screamed in pain.

"It's hurt..." Allen panted. Now he knelt down with his two hands supporting his body. Lavi's cock rammed back and in rhythmically. He was searching for the right spot inside Allen. Once he found it, he increased his movement on the top speed, making Allen moaned and panted more and more.

When Allen stopped on his hand job, Kanda pulled Allen's face into his private member. Allen sucked his cock greedily. He felt hard to move his mouth around Kanda's when Kanda almost reached his climax. Kanda ejaculated his semen into Allen's mouth. Allen drank all of it without wasting a single drop.

Few moments later, Allen and Lavi also reached their climaxes. White thick semen from Allen dropped into the white sheet. Lavi pulled out his cock and some of his semen leaked out from Allen's entrance.

Kanda, who was still not satisfied, pulled Allen's body from Lavi, and placed Allen under his body. He thrust his already hard member into Allen's which was still twitching from first section.

Those three didn't stop making love until they were worn out. When second section was over, they did it again for third, and then begging for fourth times, and do it again until they reached their own limits. They fell asleep because of exhaustion.

Next morning, Allen felt someone wrapped his body. He opened his eyes, and shocked when he found not only one, but two person were lingering their arms on his naked body. Lavi and Kanda woke up before he did, watching Allen when he was sleeping. The flashback crossed Allen's mind, and he remembered what was happened last night.

"So, you've already waken up?" The red hair man said and grinned. He was playing on Allen's hair.

Kanda glared at Lavi angrily. "Don't touch him, baka Usagi! He's mine!" He slapped Lavi's hand from Allen's head and held Allen's body possessively.

Lavi glared back. "Let's Allen choose who is the best, Yuu-chan." Lavi said sarcastically. He looked back at Allen's face and smiled gently. "Hey, Allen. Who's the best?"

Allen looked at Lavi, and then turned his head to Kanda, and now he looked at the empty space between them. He kept silent for a while, thinking, and then he gave them his devilish smile. "Can I have both of you?" Allen answered back.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
